Don't Take the Girl
by Mei.EndofStory
Summary: "If you have ever lost someone very important to you, then you already know how it feels; and if you haven't, you cannot possibly imagine it."
1. God Please

_The farm house was decently sized, two floors and looked perfect set back against the beautiful Georgia landscape. Green grass rolled out in waves, all around before disappearing into tall trees. A black and white pickup truck made its way from the woods along a dirt road before coming to stop in front of the house. A man no more than 36 stepped out of the truck and loosened his tie. Within seconds arms wrapped around his waist and he chuckled, tossing the child into the air._

_"Pa! Yer back! How was work t'day?" The man placed his son down and ruffled his hair._

_"Ya know how it is. It's work." The boy smiled warmly._

_"Did'ya remember ta say everythin'?" The man chuckled again._

_"'Course I did." And with that his son darted away from him, towards the house, yelling "Pa" was back._

_The man chuckled again before reaching into his pick up and grabbing his book. When he shut the truck door he looked to his house to see a beautiful woman waiting on the porch. She was cleaning her hands on a rag and smiling at him. He smiled back and walked towards her. When he reached the stairs he could see a twinkle in her eye._

_"Hey baby." He whispered, pulling her into a firm kiss._

_"Hey." She whispered against his lips._

_"How was yer day? Kids keep outta trouble?" He asked, pulling her under his arm._

_"'Course they did. They always do." She smiled._

_"Good, good."_

_"Supper is gunna be ready soon. Go wash up will ya?" She rose to her tiptoes and kissed his cheek before heading in._

_He watched her walk away and smirked slightly. Her jeans fit nicely if he did say so himself. After a few seconds he followed her in, placing his keys and book on the table by the door. When he walked past the kitchen he inhaled deeply, it smelled wonderful. He trudged up the stairs into his room and removed his tie completely. He hated that damn thing. His business jacket soon followed quickly along with the rest of his suit. He tossed the clothes into their basket and pulled on blue jeans and a flannel shirt. As he headed down stairs he ran into a pretty blonde who smiled up at him._

_"Hey Daddy." She said giving him a quick hug._

_"Hey Hun, how was yer day?"_

_"It was good, Tommy Watkins asked me out."_

_He stared for a moment then frowned slightly, "If he lays one hand on ya, so help him God."_

_She laughed and swatted her Dads arm._

_"Daddy, I can take care of mahself. An' ya know Tommy Watkins ain't the strongest of boys. He'd be easy to beat up."_

_His frown was still there but he tried to hide it, "I know, but yer mah baby girl."_

_She smiled again as they reached the kitchen, "I know Daddy."_

_The man's wife turned towards him as he entered and smiled before turning to her daughter._

_"Lacy, go get Gunnar would ya?"_

_"Can't ya just holler for 'im?" Her mother gave her a look and she raised her hands in defence._

_"Just jokin' Ma, I'll go get 'im." And she left quickly._

_The man chuckled, "You look sexy when ya do that Darlin'."_

_"When I do what?" She asked slyly._

_"That look babe." He said as he walked around the table and kissed her soft lips._

_"Ewwww." And the moment was ruined._

_The man sighed, "Come on Gunnar, it ain't gross. Why if yer Ma and I didn't kiss then ya wouldn' even be here."_

_The boy made a face but took his seat at the table. Lacy chuckled and sat across from him. Their Ma placed steaming green beans and red potatoes in front of them along with a roasted chicken. The man's mouth began to water and he leaned his hand across the table towards the chicken before retracting it quickly as a wooden spoon smacked the back of his hand._

_"Honey, not yet. We gotta say grace." He sighed and leaned back holding his daughters hand in his left and his sons in his right._

_"Lord, we thank ya for this food and for a wonderful family, in yer name we say 'Amen'." The man said as he gave his children's hand a quick squeeze._

_Again he reached for the chicken and began cutting slices and placing them on everyone's plate. His wife poured everyone a tall glass of milk then passed out the veggies. Their eyes locked for a second and they smiled. Gunnar picked up his fork and began shovelling food into his mouth as the man and his wife sat back down. The man chuckled, grabbing his own fork._

_"Yeesh boy, ya actin' like ya never' ate in yer life." Gunnar grinned sheepishly._

_"I'm hungry." He said around a mouth of food._

_"We can tell." Lacy said with a disgusted look._

_"Soo, work was good Honey?" The woman asked._

_"Yeah, made the deal t'day. Don't gotta wear that stupid suit t'morrow." She smiled._

_"I think ya look good in it."_

_"Suits are fer Sunday church, that's it." The man chuckled._

_Silence is what followed, a comfortable one as they all ate, father and son stuffing their faces quickly and mother and daughter taking their time. After a while the wife put down her fork and gave a small gasp. The man looked at her and worry passed over his face, but she was smiling at him._

_"I almos'_ _forgot! Yer brother is comin' over with Jenny tomorrow!" She said excitedly._

_"With Jenny, huh? They gettin' pretty serious ain't they?" He asked._

_"Ya they are. I think she's doin' good fer 'im. He ain't touched nothin' illegal since they been together."_

_"Well I'm happy to hear that!" The man said excitedly._

_They shared another smile and the rest of dinner was filled with small talk about what the kids had done and how well the man did in his meeting today. Before long a delicious aroma filled the kitchen. The man closed his eyes and took in a heavy whiff._

_"Did you make pie?" He asked happily._

_"Mhmm, Lacy helped me pick the blackberries out back. Figured we'd celebrate some." The woman smiled._

* * *

><p><em>"God, I don't think I could eat another bite." The man said rubbing his stomach heartily.<em>

_He watched as his wife made her way around the room, tossing off her shirt and jeans and replacing them with her dressing gown. He smiled widely and shrugged out of his own clothes before they both went to the conjoined bathroom to brush their teeth. He continued smiling around his tooth brush as she began combing out her brown locks. When he finished he rinsed his mouth with water and spat in the sink._

_"Have I told ya that yer absolutely stunnin'?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her waist._

_She giggled, turning to face him, "I think ya might have mentioned it a few times."_

_"Just don't want ya forgettin' it."_

_She stood on tip-toe and pressed her lips firmly against his. His hand made it behind her head and he leaned in more forcefully. When they broke apart she was panting a bit, her warm breath washing over his lips. He pulled away from her, taking her hand and leading them back towards their bed. He let a playful smirk cross his lips and she gave an equally devious one back. He began walking her backwards till her knees hit the side of the bed._

_Before she could sit down he grabbed her hair again and pushed her mouth against his. His tongue darted from between his lips and brushed over hers gently. She responded by sending out her own tongue to wrestle his and he made a noise of approval. He leaned over her, settling between her knees and continued kissing her. He finally left her lips to travel his mouth down the side of her face and onto her collar bone._

_He nipped and sucked as she made a content sigh but his mouth didn't stay there for long. His hands travelled up, pulling her dressing gown with them and she arched her body so he could slip it over her head. He stared down at her breasts for a moment before reaching a hand out to them. Between his index finger and thumb he pinched a nipple lightly and she groaned faintly. His smirk was back._

_"Yer so fuckin' beautiful." He said truthfully and she blushed._

_"Oh come here." And she pulled him back down into another harsh kiss._

_His hands continued their massage of her breasts. He laid one palm flatly against her chest and gave a firm squeeze, while the other continued to tweak her nipple. When he felt she was sufficiently withering beneath him he let one of his hand travel lower. His fingers danced across her stomach, tracing small patterns then dipped into the line of her panties._

_He let his index finger stroke the outside of her and pulled his hand back up to see it glistening. He brought his finger to her mouth and she immediately took it in, sucking roughly. His control was barely there anymore but he removed his finger and placed it back to her sweet spot. This time he teased, allowing his finger to slip in and move a bit before bringing it out and stroking. She moaned hotly under his touch and before he realised she reached her hands down and pulled her panties off._

_"No more fuckin' teasin'." She ground out, as she tugged on his boxers._

_He smiled before helping her and as soon as his member was free she gripped it, pulling him towards her. When she was sure he was just about in she let go and threw her hands onto his shoulders, nails digging in._

_"Now come on." And he listened._

_He entered her swiftly, filling her and gave a small thrust forward as she moaned. His smile was replaced with a serious face and she giggled up at him. He half smirked down at her and began to move. The thrusts were slow at first but picked up speed and soon they were both panting and groaning._

_"God, ya feel so fuckin' good."_

_His breath whispered against her cheek and she felt herself grow tense. His elbows rested above her shoulders and he kissed her lips passionately. When he pulled away he took one hand and let it trail down her body. His fingers pinched a pert nipple and she gasped against his shoulder, his hand continued down. He never let himself break rhythm and soon a talented hand reached between them. He flexed his fingers and they hit what his was feeling for. She let out a small yelp at the touch._

_"Jesus, fuckin' Christ." She moaned loudly._

_And that was it. She turned to jelly beneath his touch. She was making all sorts of sounds and it made him grin. He leaned forward and placed another kiss against dry, panting lips. He could feel she was close and with a few fine strokes she clenched around him, orgasm powerful. He removed his hand and with a few well placed thrusts was cumming with her. When he finished he didn't move, he just supported himself over her and stared at her lovingly._

_When his strength returned he pulled out of her and rolled to the side. He pulled her into his chest and she breathed in the scent of him. For a while they were silent but as her eyes began to shut sleepily she smiled one last time._

_"I love you Daryl Dixon."_

_"I love you Loretta Jo Dixon."_

* * *

><p><em>"Awright! I'm off to work! I'll see ya'll t'night!" Daryl yelled as he walked out the door.<em>

_He made his way to his old pickup truck and smiled as his son waved from the porch. He waved back and hopped in, starting the old beast up. The drive into town was about forty-five minutes of solid forest and farm land. He honestly loved it, loved living on the outskirts of a small town. It was almost always quiet and with so few people around he had gotten to know everyone. He'd been living in this town since birth and he didn't think anything would make him leave._

_When he reached work he smiled and pulled into "The Boss's Spot" grinning. He enjoyed that, being the boss. He had inherited the old butcher shop with his brother but Merle refused to work there. He'd cussed up and down about how their father was a bastard and wanted nothing to do with the place. Daryl was sure his choice in words had made their mother turn in her grave. He hopped out of his truck and headed to the front doors, unlocking them and entering. The small shop was cool and had a raw meat smell but it didn't really bother him much. He'd gotten used to it._

_Not ten minutes later a petit red-head made her way into the shop, whistling some country tune. When she saw him she smiled and he smiled back._

_"Bill said he'd be runnin' a few minutes late today, somethin' 'bout his boy havin' a fever. He had ta run to the pharmacy to get some ibprofen but he'll be here."_

_"Yeah, yeah. I hear alla Bill's excuses Cassy, he oughta know by now I ain't care if he's a bit late, no one usually comes this early anyway."_

_She laughed and walked behind the counter, placing her purse and jacket in the small office they all shared. When she came back into the main room Daryl was adjusting his apron over his work clothes and tying the knot behind him._

_"So we have that country club down the lane needin' meat for some party t'night or somethin' ya?"_

_"Ya, some family reunion or somethin'." He said._

_"Good business workin' with the club I think," The red-head said, "Keep the business goin'."_

_"I'll agree with ya on that Cassy."_

_She smiled again before slipping back into the office to work on figures for the shop. Daryl sighed and hopped himself onto a stool behind the counter and began drumming his fingers on the table top. After another fifteen minutes Bill had still not shown up and Daryl worried a bit. It wasn't like him to be this late, a few minutes sure but never over thirty. Just as he was about to holler for Cassy to call him, the shops phone rang._

_"It's Bill!" She yelled then went silent._

_After a few minutes Cassy came from the office grimacing. Daryl looked at her worriedly._

_"Is Luke okay?"_

_"Yeah, Bill said his fever is real bad but they set him in a cold bath. Said Luke had a bite mark on 'im. Sandy's gunna take 'im to the hospital, maybe he's gotten bit by somethin' with rabies."_

_"Well fuck." It was the only thing he could think of to say._

_"Ya, 'fuck'." Cassy matched._

_"Bill still comin' in? He can have the day off if he needs."_

_"Naw, ya know Bill, he ain't gunna leave you on such an important day. He said he'll be here in ten."_

* * *

><p><em>"Fer fucks sake! How big of a family do they got!" Bill exclaimed as he chopped down more ribs.<em>

_"I don' know, lots I'm supposing." Daryl answered throwing a rack of meat into a box._

_"That's the fourth full box of meat and these boxes ain't small!"_

_Daryl just chuckled and continued to work. It was around 11am and they were getting closer to finishing up their order. Daryl had offered to drive the stuff to the country club but Bill had said he didn't mind. They stayed pretty quite the entire time they worked and Daryl felt bad for not knowing how to approach the situation. He wanted to extend a comforting hand but it wasn't really his thing._

_"I was wonderin' if I could have t'morrow off. If ya ain't got anythin' big to do." Bill said finally._

_"Ya know the answer ta that Bill. I figured ya was gunna take t'day off as well."_

_"Nah, ya know I wouldn't leave a newbie like ya ta handle all this meat." Bill chuckled, but it sounded strained._

_"Ya know if ya need anythin' just ask." Daryl said quietly._

_"Ya I know." Bills gruff tone almost made it seem like he was trying to keep from crying._

_Daryl wanted to place a comforting hand on his shoulder but didn't know if he could handle Bill crying. The situation would have just been too awkward for him and he would have probably fucked something up. He sighed as they loaded the last of the meat into the fifth box and Daryl helped him carry it to Bills truck._

_"When yer done droppin' it off, ya should go see Luke. I'm sure Sandy will take kindly to that." Daryl said._

_Bill turned to him and smiled, tears just starting to leak out of the corner of his eyes, "Yer a good man Daryl Dixon."_

_Bill clapped his shoulder and hopped into his truck, pulling out quickly and was gone._

* * *

><p><em>"Awright, that's good fer t'day. I think we can close shop and go home." Cassy said around 5.<em>

_Daryl chuckled and said 'Amen' as he removed his apron and grabbed the shops keys. They both left and said their goodbyes, Cassy got into her old Honda Civic and Daryl waved bye as he locked up. He got into his truck started the journey home. The sun was still high in the sky and he propped his left elbow out the window, basking in the warm Georgia air. After a few minutes of silence Daryl turned on the radio and listened as "Don't Take the Girl" by Tim McGraw played. He sang along, mostly out of tune but smiled to himself._

_"'Cause his Momma's fading fast. And Johnny hit his knees and there he prayed!" Daryl belted out, "Take the very breathe you gave me, take the heart from my chest. I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me, make this my last request. Take me out of this world, God please, don't take the girl. Johnny's daddy was takin' him fishin' when he was eight years old."_

_When the song finished Daryl hated to admit that he had tears pressing behind his eyes. His right hand gripped the steering wheel tightly as he thought of Loretta. Gods if anything ever happened to her, he wouldn't know what to do. She was the love of his life, she was everything to him. She had whipped his ass into shape when he had needed it and without her, he would be nothing._

_He changed the station before any other depressing songs came on and the news blared loudly._

_"-If you see anyone with these symptoms, please get them to the hospital as quickly as possible. 1. A high fever, 2. Any rashes or discoloration of normal skin tone, 3. Irritability, 4. Disillusion. If you see anyone with bite marks or scratches, bring them to the hospital. We are taking this very seriously. We urge you to bring in anyone you deem sick. Plea-"_

_Daryl cut the radio and grimaced to himself._

_"What the fuck?" He whispered._

_What was going on? Was it a mad case of rabies? The symptoms seemed to fit. Maybe some animals broke out of the pound or something. He frowned again. Could people seriously not handle a few rabid squirrels? He sighed. What was the world coming to?_

* * *

><p><em>When Daryl pulled into his driveway he noticed his brother's motor bike already there. He jumped out of the truck and made his way towards the door. When he entered his house he heard his brothers voice carry from the living room.<em>

_"I don't know what happened! Fuck! I didn't even see the fucker! He came outta nowhere and just bit her!" He yelled._

_"Calm down Merle! Everythin'll be fine!" That he was sure was Jenny._

_When he entered the living room Jenny was sprawled on the couch, clutching a bandaged arm. Blood was already soaking through the white cloth and his wife looked stressed. She had her hair thrown up in a messy bun and he could see sweat forming on her brow. He cleared his throat to make his presence known and they all looked to him quickly._

_"Baby brother, I need ta borrow yer truck. Some bastard bit Jenny! I need ta get her ta the Hospital. Fucking bastard." He grumbled at the end._

_"Sure." Daryl shrugged and handed Merle his keys._

_"Help me will ya?" He asked motioning to Jenny._

_"I can walk ya know." She growled softly but allowed both brothers to help her up and into the truck outside._

_"The cool air feels nice." She muttered, shutting her eyes as they sat her in the passenger's side._

_"Well get ya to the hospital soon baby." Merle said and turned towards Daryl._

_"I'll get ya yer truck back by mornin'. Just gunna make sure the fuckin' doctors know what they're doin'." He said._

_"Awright."_

_Merle hopped into the driver's seat and started the engine. As he pulled away he stuck his head out the window._

_"Thanks baby brother!" He hollered._

* * *

><p><em>"So what happened?" Daryl asked as he entered the house again.<em>

_"Someone bit Jenny. Ya know there'er some real fuckin' crazies out there."_

_"Loretta, baby, are ya awright?" He asked, moving to hug her._

_She stood there shaking and soon he brought her into a tight hug, placing his chin on her shoulder._

_"I'm just so fuckin' mad! People are fuckin' nuts these days! What is the world coming to?" She said angrily._

_Daryl chuckled, "I asked mahself the same thing on the way home. Somethin' 'bout rabid squirrels or somethin'. The radio is tellin' everyone to get to the hospital, and quickly."_

_Loretta pulled out of his arms and turned to face him, "What do ya mean 'rabid squirrels or somethin'?"_

_"I don't know, the radio was saying somethin' about people bein' sick. Sounded like a mad case of rabies if ya ask me," Daryl paused, "Come ta think of it, Bills son was bitten by somethin', had a fever, had to take 'im to the hospital too."_

_His wife looked horrified, her hands came up to her trembling lips and she blinked back tears._

_"Oh god."_

_"What's wrong?" Daryl asked._

_"Oh god, Oh god, _Oh_ god."_

_"Loretta, what is it?"_

_"I-oh god."_

_"Loretta Jo, answer me right now." Daryl bellowed, grabbing her by the shoulders firmly._

_"It's Gunnar-" And she didn't even finish the sentence._

* * *

><p><em>Daryl creaked open the door to his sons room and watched him for a few seconds before closing it. He was sound asleep and he didn't want to wake him.<em>

_"What'd ya mean some kid as school bit him?"_

_"Just what I said Daryl! He came home sayin' some kid bit him. I looked at the bite but it wasn't anythin' noteworthy. Oh god." Loretta whispered into her hands._

_"Maybe we should-"_

_"No!" Daryl whispered harshly, "We ain't takin' him to the hospital for such a small thing. He don't look sick and he's ah Dixon. He'll be just fine."_

_Loretta frowned and gluped back tears._

_"Now where is Lacy? I wan't her home. Call that Tommy Watkins and tell 'im she better be home in ten minutes!"_

_Loretta nodded quietly and went to make the call. Daryl paced into their room and stripped himself of his work clothes. He grabbed a towel and headed into the bathroom, turning the hot water on full. When he stepped in he rolled his shoulders, trying to relax them. The hot water helped and he allowed the spray to just roll down his body. He tried to calm his breathing but it was ragged and tears pushed into his eyes. He didn't know how long he stood in that shower, but when he got out his fingers were pruney._

_He dressed quickly and went back down stairs to see Lacy and Loretta in the kitchen cooking something to eat. It smelled good and Loretta gave him a forced smile when he entered the room._

_"How's Gunnar?" He asked._

_"He's fine. Woke up and asked for some water, but fell right back to sleep." She said._

_Lacy glanced between her parents before making her way out of the kitchen. Daryl sighed and made his way to his wife, he wrapped his arms around her waist and inhaled her perfume._

_"I'm sorry."_

_"I know Daryl. I'm sorry too."_

* * *

><p><em>"Well this is awesome mom. Thanks fer dinner. I'ma go do some homework now." Lacy said and she raced out of the kitchen.<em>

_"When did she get like this?" Daryl laughed._

_"Ya know how teenagers are." Loretta smiled back._

_"Ya, I know."_

_Daryl kissed her lips and put the dirty dishes in the sink._

_"Go ta bed, I'll be right up after ya."_

_"Awright." Loretta sighed and made her way to their bedroom._

_When Daryl finished the dishes he follwed._

* * *

><p><em>"Thwack! Thwack!"<em>

_Daryl groaned and opened his eyes, rubbing the back of his hand over them. He grumbled and noticed that neither he nor Loretta had changed into sleep-clothes. The loud 'Thwack!' sound continued to happen and he shoved himself up and out of bed._

_"What is it?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"Take the bat." Loretta whispered._

_Daryl nodded and reached for the base-ball bat under their bed. As he made his way down stairs the loud 'Thwack!' only grew louder. Daryl walked quietly over towards the back door where the sound came from and moved the curtin on the doors window to see outside. A person stood on the back porch, banging on his door. He squinted his eyes but couldn't see much in the darkness._

_"If ya don't quit bangin' on mah door I'll beat yer face in!" Daryl hollered._

_The person stopped for a moment and turned towards him so he could see his face and Daryl cussed and stumbled back. Where the mans mouth was, assuming he was a man, supposed to be was now a large gaping hole. Daryl jumped when the person began beating on the door again._

_"Who is it?"_

_"Fuck!" Daryl cussed, jumping at the sound of Loretta's voice._

_"Well?" She asked, stepping closer towards the door._

_"Back away from there!" He whispered harshly._

_She withdrew her hand quickly and took a few steps backwards. Daryl ran a hand over his face before yelling again._

_"If yer in need of medical attention then I can call ya some!"_

_The 'Thwack!'ing only got louder._

_"What's wrong Daryl?" Loretta asked, clutching her hand to her chest._

_"I don't know. The man out there looks pretty hurt."_

_"We should let him in!" She exclaimed._

_"No! Go get the radio and set it up in the kitchen. Don't turn on any lights. Keep it on low."_

_"Mom? Daddy?" Lacy asked, rubbing her eyes as she came down the stairs._

_"Lacy, go back upstairs. Don't worry 'bout it babygirl. Daddy can take care of it." Daryl said ushering her back from where she came._

_"What's that noise?"_

_"Don't worry 'bout it. Try ta get back ta sleep babygirl."_

* * *

><p><em>"-No, this is not a prank. This is real news people. The dead are rising up. You are advi-"<em>

_"-Is this really happening Bob?"_

_"Yes, it seems the dead are rising up. Everyone should stay inside until daybreak, then head for Atlanta. There i-"_

_"-Could it be the wrath of God? That these Walkers ar-"_

_"Fuck!" Daryl growled as he shut off the radio._

_Loretta sat with her hand around her mouth, silently shocked. What the fuck were they supposed to think? How the fuck were dead people getting up and walking around. This had to be some joke, but as the loud 'Thwack!' kept sounding behind them Daryl knew this wasn't some fucking prank. He got up silently and made his way to the living room, glancing out the window and cussed again. There had to be at least five other Walkers, or whatever the fuck they were, out there._

_He turned towards Loretta and grimaced, "Go upstairs and get the kids, take 'em to our room and don't open the door unless ya hear mah voice. Ya understand?"_

_Loretta nodded her head and quickly made her way up the stairs. Daryl took a deep breath and braced himself. When he heard the final door upstairs shut he opened the front door. The base-ball bat was held tightly in his hands and he shut the front door behind him. In the distance he could see five or so of those fuckers and he knew there was one at the back door. He decided to take out the closest one first._

_Creeping around the back he snuck up behind the thing and smashed its head in before he had time to think. A dull 'thud' sound took over the silence as it fell to the ground. He kicked it once for good measure and whacked it a few more times over the head. When he was sure the bastard was dead he halled ass to the shed behind their house which held his hunting weapons. He swung open the door and reached for his shot gun._

_By the time he made it back around the house, a light hazy sun was peaking it's way over the tops of the trees. He loaded his shot gun and walked close to the group of five. He shot the first one in the head as they all began to turn towards him. The second one dropped just as quickly. He began walking backwards and fast as the remaining three shuffled towards him. He reloaded and took two more out. The last one reached him before he could reload and he used the end of the gun to smash the things face in._

_Daryl was breathing heavily and sat on his haunches. Before he knew it he was trowing up everything in his stomach. When he finished he wiped his mouth and headed back towards the shed to get the rest of his hunting weapons. Half way towards the shed he heard a scream. A deafining scream. Without thinking his body moved and he was sprinting towards the house. He threw open the front door and took the stairs two at a time. The screaming was coming from his room. When he threw open the door, Daryl dropped to his knees._

_In front of him stood his son, his only boy, ripping into his sister. As Loretta screamed with Lacy, Gunnar turned around and sank his bloody teeth into her arm, tearing a chunk of flesh off her bones. Daryl choked and gagged, and weakly reached a hand out towards his family but before he could crawl towards them three loud piercing sounds shook through his body. All three members of his family dropped dead. Daryl continued to stare until he couldn't see past the tears._

_Without question he turned around, yelling in anguish and attacked the person who had shot them. Before he could do much harm he was put into a choke hold and a soothing "shh" washed over him. The arms moved from around his neck to around his shoulders._

_Merle held onto his brother tightly as he cried in his arms._


	2. A Country Boy Can Survive

_"What tha fuck baby brother! Git a fuckin' move on it! I'm tired of sittin' here, listenin' to ya whine! If ya don' get the fuck up now I'ma kick ya to it!" Merle grumbled loudly._

_Three days, three fucking days and his baby brother hadn't moved from the kitchen floor. Daryl looked up at him, attempting a glare but it looked more pathetic then anything. Merle stalked over and like he promised, sent a swift kick to his brothers legs. Daryl growled but didn't get up. Merle just kicked him again. Before long both brothers were on the floor and Merle was winning. He had Daryl pinned to the floor, smashing his face into the wood._

_"Ya need'ta get the fuck up!" He shouted._

_Merle didn't want to see his brother moping about anymore. He wanted his ass up and he wanted to leave. Merle was trying real hard not to act heartless but if that's what would keep his brother alive then so be it._

_"Ya gunna git up ya little bitch?" He growled into his brothers ear._

_Daryl nodded finally and Merle let him go, standing himself._

_"Go take a fuckin' shower, then we're leavin'." He said, shoving Daryl towards the stairs._

_Daryl just glared, stalking and stomping as he went. Merle sighed when he knew Daryl was out of ear shot, rubbing his sore temples. He took a seat at the table and propped his feet up on the chair next to his. Merle had never been one for comforting people, he was doing the best he could. His plan was to try and keep Daryl busy, keep him occupied and give him a purpose. Like killing those fucking Walkers, getting his revenge on the undead bastards._

_Merle rubbed a hand over his face and before he knew it, tears were leaking out of his eyes. He fisted his shirt and wiped them away best he could before Daryl saw them. That'd be the day._

_"Jesus fuckin' Christ." He hissed when they didn't let up._

_'Man the fuck up Merle, yer a Dixon, Dixon's don' cry!' He shouted at himself but he couldn't help it._

_What heart he had was breaking for his baby brother. He had, had a family, a job- His baby brother was doing so well. Then the world decided to go to shit. And not only go to shit but try and take his baby brother down with it. Merle finally let himself cry. For his brother, for his wonderful sister-in-law, for his niece and nephew and lastly for himself. Himself and Jenny._

_God did he love that woman._

_"It ain't fuckin' fair!" He yelled, slamming a fist down on the table._

_"What tha fuck 'as Daryl done ta ya! What tha fuck did 'is family do God? What did Jenny ever do ta ya!" Merle shouted, tears pouring out of his eyes._

_That's when Merle realized there wasn't a God. If there was it would have been his ass that got eaten, his ass to have died. Not perfectly innocent women and children, not his baby brother. Merle pinched himself once, to stop the crying, and went to the sink. He splashed cold water on his face before sitting back down and lighting up a smoke. It wasn't long after that Daryl made his way down the stairs._

_Merle noticed his eyes were red, he'd been crying._

_"Come on baby brother. Grow a pair an' let's git ready ta go."_

_"This is fuckin' crazy." Daryl growled quietly._

_His crossbow lay on his lap as Merle drove his pickup truck through the small Georgian town he once called home. People were screaming, tires were grinding into gravel driveways, it was mayhem. Chaos, madness. From what Daryl could see people had either left already or were packing up to leave. All around were bodies, some looked torn into, others had been shot._

_"Ya." Merle agreed._

_Daryl grimaced as a car rounded a corner and Merle had to swerve to miss from hitting it._

_"Watch where tha fuck yer goin'!" Daryl yelled out the window, he recieved the middle finger in return._

_"Fer fuck's sake! Merle, where the fuck are we goin'?"_

_"We're gettin' outta here, can'tcha see that?" He asked._

_Daryl rolled his eyes. Before long the small town began to disappear and the woods took over. Merle leaned forward and turned on the radio, it was static for a minute then a strong voice boomed out. _

_"I repeat, head to Atlanta. We are still under control, there is a refugee camp set up. We have food, water and protection. Please, all people head towards Atlanta." And the message was replayed._

_"What'dya think?" Daryl asked._

_"I think it's uh bunch of horse shit. Why would we head closer ta a major area? More peple, more Walkers."_

_Daryl thought about it for a second then nodded. His brother was right. More people, more Walkers._

_"We gotta git gas." Merle said, breaking the silence._

_"And ya suppose we jus' go to a gas station? They'll be chaos right now." Daryl hissed._

_"I never said we're goin' to a gas station dumbass. We'll syphon some fuel."_

_"From what, jackass!" Daryl growled._

_"From those."_

_Daryl looked ahead and noticed a bunch of piled up cars on the highway. They seemed pretty deserted. Merle parked the truck a good distance away and grabbed a pistol from the seat. He threw the truck door open and jumped out. Daryl sighed, grabbing up his crossbow and followed suit._

_"Phla!" Daryl spat the gas on the ground and stuck the hose into a gas canister._

_"Got enough yet?" He grumbled towards Merle._

_Merle shrugged and lifted the canister next to him, "Should be fine."_

_Daryl nodded, shaking the hose and putting the cap back on. They headed back for the truck, the only sound was the gas sloshing about. As they made their way through the cars a sickening crunch was heard. Merle put the gas down quietly and Daryl did as well, hoisting his crossbow up. Merle gave him a signal to move left while he took the right. It only took Daryl a few seconds to find where the sound was coming from._

_On the other side of a large van a Walker was leaned down, munching on something. Daryl grimaced and lifted his crossbow but as he took another step forward his foot caught on something and he looked down. It was a woman, a young woman or had been. Her entire stomach was gone and his foot had caused hundreds of flies to move. They swarmed up around his face and he brought his arm up to block them._

_In the small noise he created the Walker feasting looked up and stood the best it could. It headed towards Daryl quickly. He couldn't see through the mass of flies and the Walker was upon him. It reached its fingers out, gripping the sleeve of his shirt and he hollered, falling onto his back. His crossbow lay under him uncomfortably and his left arm was stuck in the strap._

_The Walker leaned down, crashing its jaws together as Daryl attempted to keep its teeth from his neck. His titled his head back as far a he could and caught sight of his brother._

_"Fuckin' help me Merle!" He hissed but his brother shook his head._

_"Ya gotta help yerself baby brother." He muttered taking a seat on the hood of a car._

_Daryl grunted and jerked back as the dead bastards teeth snapped shut again, too close to his face. He placed his arm under the things chin and shoved it upward, bringing his knees to his chest. His feet planted against the things ribs and he shoved hard, it growled and fell backwards giving Daryl enough time to sit up. He slipped his arm out of the strap and reached for the knife on his belt and launched himself forward._

_The dead bastard growled again as Daryl leaned over it, slamming his knife into its head. It gave one final twitch under him then went still. He glared down at it and pulled out the knife, just to bring it down again. And again, and again. After a few minutes Merle sighed and got off the hood, walking towards his brother. He was covered in blood and panting as he struck down again. He leaned forward, placing a hand on his shoulder. Daryl jerked away and stood up, wiping the blood on his hands onto his pants. He glared at Merle before heading over to see what the Walker had been eating._

_Daryl threw up._

_Lying on the ground was a small baby, no more than a few months old. Its tiny body was wrapped up in a bloody yellow blanket and its face was missing in places. Merle walked over, kicking his brothers leg and turned back around._

_"Come on baby brother."_

_The car ride was quiet and neither of the brothers chose to break that silence. The truck bumped along, engine humming. The hot __Georgian sun beat down but it was a welcoming heat. Daryl just felt so cold. He brought the cigarette he was smoking to his dry lips and inhaled. He held it for a few seconds before blowing it out again. __Everything was just so fucked up. Before Daryl knew it, he nodded off._

_"Daryl?" Daryl sighed and turned to see Loretta standing in the kitchen._

_Her back was to him and she was running her hands under the sinks water. He smiled happily rushing towards her and pulled her into a hug. He closed his eyes breathing into her neck._

_"Daryl?" She whispered again._

_"Loretta." He heard her sigh as he said her name._

_"Daryl, ya did this."_

_Daryl jerked back and opened his eyes._

_"What'dya mean?" He asked._

_"Ya did this." She repeated, grabbing the soap and scrubbing her hands again._

_Daryl watched as the sink water turned red. He took a step forward, worry lines ran across his brow._

_"What'dya mean?" He asked again._

_"YA DID THIS!" She screamed, turning towards him._

_Daryl whimpered and stumbled back. Loretta held onto her bleeding arm, eyes feral and face angry._

_"YA DID THIS!" She screamed again, taking a step towards him._

_"I didn' do this!" He yelled back, tears in his eyes._

_"YA DID THIS!"_

_"NO! I-I didn' do this!"_

_"YA DID THIS!" She shrieked, lunging for him._

_He caught her around the wrists and her blood coated his hand, "I-I didn' do this!"_

_"YER FAULT!"_

_"It ain't mah fault!" He cried, "It ain't."_

_"YER FAULT!"_

_Loretta leaned into him and sank her teeth into his neck, when she pulled away she continued the mantra "Yer fault" over Daryl's screams and sobs._

_"Brother! Brother! Wake tha fuck up!" Merle shouted, punching Daryl in the side._

_But it was no use. Daryl continued to shout and yell and sob, "It ain't mah fault!". Merle rubbed a hand over his eyes and sighed. He picked up the pistol off the seat and shot it. The sound echoed into the night and Daryl jerked awake, swinging and catching Merle in the shoulder. He grunted and put the gun down, giving his baby brother a sharp slap to the face._

_For a moment Daryl didn't move, looking like a deer in headlights before turning his face to look outside. It was dark now and Daryl sighed, realizing he'd fallen asleep. The cool breeze brushed over his sweaty face and he shivered. Twenty minutes later Merle began pulling the truck to the side of the road. Daryl glanced at him as he rolled the windows up and turned off the truck._

_"Ya get first watch." Merle mumbled, propping his feet on the dash and closing his eyes._

_Daryl nodded, pulling his crossbow closer towards him and sighed. Daryl stayed awake for as long as he could but soon the warm truck and his brothers snoring lulled him to sleep._

_"Hey! Look! I think they're alive!"_

_Daryl lifted his head and his eyes met a pair of blue ones._

_"Yup! They're alive!" The girl shouted._

_He jumped back, falling into Merle who woke with a start, punching Daryl in the back of the head._

_"What tha fuck was that for?" He shouted, rubbing the sore spot._

_Merle grunted and looked up. Through the truck windows he could see a group of people, ranging in age. His eyes narrowed and he grabbed his pistol, unlocking the truck and getting out. Daryl rolled his eyes at his brother before following suit. They walked towards the group and the girl with the bright eyes smiled happily. A man with short black hair stepped forward, shotgun resting on his shoulder and extended a hand towards Merle._

_"Hi, I'm Shane, this here is Lori and her son Carl. That over there is Dale and Jim and those two Lady's are Andrea and Amy. Sorry if we startled ya." He said smiling._

_Merle took his hand giving it one firm shake before letting go._

_"I'm Merle, this here is mah brother Daryl." He greeted back._

_"Well Merle, Daryl. We're headin' to the quarry, yer welcome to come if ya like. Strength in numbers an' all." Lori patted his arm and he looked down and smiled._

_Merle thought about it for a minute, glancing at Daryl who shrugged his shoulders._

_"Why not." Merle grinned like the Cheshire cat._

_They followed the RV back to the quarry and when they got there everyone realized that others had thought of the same thing. The quarry was far enough from Atlanta that Walkers wouldn't venture close but still close enough to gather supplies when needed. They pulled up into the camp and everyone around stopped to watch the new comers. While the people from the RV introduced themselves the brothers stayed back._

_"Ya see that fuckin' spick?" Merle grumbled to Daryl._

_"Ya an' that nigger."_

_They'd been at camp for a few days now and a routine had slowly set in. Merle and Daryl Dixon stayed as far away from everyone as possible, keeping to their own tent and only interacting after a hunt. They brought squirrels and rabbits back, enough for most everyone but never stayed to eat with the others. The women cooked and washed clothes, keeping a tight-nit group and the other men stayed on guard for Walkers._

_Since they had arrived a few other families and loners joined them. For the most part everyone got along, accept the damned Dixon brothers._

_"Did'ja hear what they called T-Dog the other day?" Lori whispered to Andrea as they washed clothes down by the lake._

_"Called 'im a nigger from what I could hear." She answered back._

_"That just ain't right," Lori said, "The world's gone to shit an' their still worried about race."_

_"Don't pay them any mind," Jacqui spoke up, "You'll just feed wood to the fire."_

_"I suppose, but it just ain't right."_

_"We need a group to go to Atlanta." Shane said over dinner one night._

_"But I'm doing just fine." Glenn protested._

_"Ya, ya are doin' just fine, but ya can only carry so much back Glenn. If we had a bigger group go we could gather more supplies and wouldn't need to go back for awhile." Shane answered back._

_"I guess." He mumbled._

_"So it's set. Who's goin'?" Shane asked._

_"I will!" Andrea said excitedly._

_Dale gave her a frown but decided not to argue._

_"Ya, I'll go." T-Dog said after a minute._

_"I'll go too." Jaqcui agreed._

_"Anyone else?"_

_"I'll go." Morales said._

_His wife clutched his arm but he shushed her pleas for him to stay._

_"Well ain't this great, sendin' niggers, ah spick, china-man and ah little girl."_

_They all turned to see Merle leaning against the RV behind them. Daryl wasn't too far off._

_"Ya think ya can do better?" Shane hissed, standing._

_"I reckin' I could." Merle answered back, a smirk playing on his lips._

_"Then go then." Shane challenged._

_"I think I will." And with that Merle headed back towards his brother._

_Everyone around the fire glared heatedly at Shane who sighed._

_"What tha fuck man!" T-Dog barked, "He's gunna give us nothin' but hell!"_

_Shane sighed, "Maybe, maybe not. I ain't gunna deny Merle is a good shot. Ya could use someone like that."_

_The group went to protest again but Shane silenced them with a glare._

_"Look, I ain't sayin' ya gotta be friends with that bastard, just sayin' ya'll will be safer."_

_Glenn made a face, "Some how I doubt that."_


	3. I Won't Let You Go

_"Yer ah worthless piece ah shit!" The man growled, arm swinging in a low arc to clip the boys ear._

_"Ya ain't good fer nothin'! Ya ain't got nobody! Ain't never will!" This time the mans fist found jawline._

_The boy cried out, clutching his chin tightly. Tears threatened to leak from the corners of his eyes but he fought it. Fought hard. That was the last thing he wanted his "Pa" to see. It would only make the beating worse. He'd call him a "pussy" and a "pansy ass" before "knocking some man" into him. At the sound of a belt unbuckling he winced, preparing for the blows. As the leather bit into his back he couldn't hold in the tears any longer._

_"Shut yer mouth boy! Yer cryin' like a girl! Ya a faggot now!" The belt bit down again and the boy could feel the welts rising already._

_The punishment went on for what felt like years. Each lick left a dull throb across the boys shoulders and back._

_"Pa..." The boy trailed off finally, "Pa..."_

_"Shut yer fuckin' mo-"_

_"What tha' fuck'er ya doin'!" Someone shouted._

_"None ah yer damn business, Son." The man yelled back, his attention off the boy._

_"It is mah fuckin' business when yer beatin' on mah Brother!" He hissed, summoning the boy to his side._

_"Be ah man Merle Dixon! That there brother of yer's is ah pansy, faggot! He ain't got no sense at all!" Merle growled and charged at his father._

_His clenched fist collided with the mans cheek sending him falling backwards into the coffee table. Glass sprayed upwards, along with blood. The man shouted angrily, struggling to pull himself up from the mess. Merle stood over him and sneered. His father coughed, spitting cusses as glass stuck in his palms, blood oozing into the trailers carpet._

_"Come on Daryl," Merle said as he turned back around, "I'ma take ya ta Ma's."_

_The boy nodded as he tried to stand. The skin on his back was raw and it pulled tightly as he pulled himself from the ground. Merle motioned for him to go pack a bag while he grabbed a beer from the fridge. When Daryl made it to his room he cried, shoving clothes and other possessions into a duffel bag. Why did his father hate him so much? His 10 year old mind just couldn't comprehend. He heard shouting from the other room and peeked around the corner._

_Merle stood over their father, taking a sip from the beer every few seconds as Rodney Dixon struggled to remove the glass from his bleeding hands._

_"Might wanna go ta the hospital." Merle chuckled._

_"I wanna bash yer face in, is what I wanna do!" The man __hollered._

_"Pfft. Ya can't do nothin' old man."_

_"Ya ain't grown yet boy!" Rodney screamed, finally lifting himself off the ground, "Yer 16 an' still mah son, I'll whoop ya if I want ta!"_

_Merle chuckled as his father made his way to the house phone. "I'ma call tha cops on ya! Ya best stay here with tha boy! 'Else ya gunna git it!"_

_"Ya don' scare me. I'ma take Daryl to Ma's. I'll be back."_

_"Yer gunna go ta jail Merle!"_

_"Ain't nuthin' new. Come on Daryl! Hurry up!"_

_Daryl took it as his que and hurried around the corner, bag in tow. He stood next to Merle and looked at his brother, Merle felt him asking "Why?" with his eyes. He placed a hand on his baby brothers shoulder and moved him towards the door. The cool, night air felt nice on the their skin. Rodney began shouting again and a neighbor's dog began barking. Merle kept walking forward but Daryl turned to look under his brothers arm at their father. When he caught the elder mans eyes his father grinned, raising his hand like a makeshift gun and pretended to shoot._

_"Come on. Git in tha truck Daryl." Merle said, giving him a slight shove._

_They both climbed into their respective seats and Merle started the truck up. Daryl watched his brother for a long while, watched his knuckles whiten in anger._

_"'M sorry." Daryl mumbled, holding his bag closer._

_Merle looked at him oddly, "Fer what?"_

_"Yer goin' ta jail. It's mah fault." Daryl whispered._

_Merle made Daryl jump when he started laughing. It took him a while to calm down but as he did he wiped tears from his eyes._

_"Aha haha, shooo. Damn baby brother, it ain't yer fault. I'm yer kin, we're blood," Daryl nodded, "Now listen tah me. Ain't nobody gunna care 'bout you but me lil' brother."_

* * *

><p>"Bailey! Bailey get back here now!"<p>

"You're not my mom! Stop trying to act like one!"

"I'm not trying to replace your mother! It's not safe, get back here!"

Tear's threatened to spill down dirty cheeks. Bailey sniffed and continued to march away from the blonde woman. Her shouts of concern fell on deaf ears though.

"What does _she_ know?" Bailey hissed, running thin finger's through red hair.

The cool night air was a welcome against the brutal heat of a Georgian day and the young woman was glad for it. It comforted her sun burned skin. If Bailey didn't know any better she would have figured she was just taking a casual night stroll. Maybe if she closed her eyes she could pretend she was heading to the city park. It would be empty except for a few people and she would find solitude in the stars.

"Ha, grow up." Bailey whispered, tear's pushing past closed eyes.

Bailey allowed herself to collapse to the ground and brought her knees close to her chest. Things were really fucked up now. She was all alone in the world. Her father was gone, her brother and sisters, her mother. Even Jake was gone. The only thing in the world she had was herself and her bitch of a step-mother, Jessica. That woman had _no_ rights over her. None. She was 24 for Christ sake, she did not need a babysitter.

"Why are you doing this God? What have I done to deserve this? Why don't you answer me! WHAT DID I DO!" Bailey screamed.

"Bailey...?" A soft voice whispered.

"Go away Lisa. If Jessica sent you, tell her I'll be back soon." The shy woman nodded and turned to leave.

She thought better of it and turned back, "Bailey... She's just trying to keep you safe... She cares abo-"

"Shut up. Just shut up! You don't know what you're talking about. Just leave me be." Bailey growled, dropping her head back to her knees.

"If you say so Bailey." And Lisa left, scurrying back towards the group.

It felt like hours to Bailey though it had only been minutes by the time she felt ready enough to go back to the group. When she reached camp the others watched her carefully. She sighed, sitting next to the fire and rubbed chilled fingers together. A plate appeared before her eyes and she reached for it smiling.

"Thank you Dick."

"Yer welcome Bays, only 'ad potatoes." The gruff man answered as an apology.

"It's better than nothing, so thank you." She smiled again.

Dick shuffled away from her and took his normal seat across the fire. The others with them seemed to relax and went about their nightly routines. Some of the woman in the camp had children so they ushered them to bed. Bailey watched as Lisa pulled her children to her sides before they disappeared behind tent flaps. She glanced around the whole group again, checking for Jessica but didn't see her.

"She already went ta bed." Dick rumbled.

"I don't care." Bailey stated firmly.

Dick scoffed, "Alright Bays. I was jus' statin'."

"I'll take first watch." Bailey replied, putting the plate of food on the ground.

"Ya should eat."

"I'm not hungry."

Dick sighed and got up, heading towards his truck for the night. Bailey blew her bangs out of her face harshly. Why the fuck was everyone being so goddamned nosy. Apparently just because the world ended it didn't deter people from the petty things in life. Bailey chose to draw stick figures in the dirt while everyone settled away for the night, before taking watch. When the last tent zipped the woman stood and brushed the dirt off old jeans. She circled the camp once before taking her spot back by the fire. Before long her eyes began to grow tired and she drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>"Daddy! Hey Daddy!" The man in question turned towards the sound.<em>

_He opened his arms just in time to catch the small girl running towards him. Tiny arms held tightly and he smoothed down wild, red locks. When he pulled the little girl away she was beaming, freckles pronounced on chubby cheeks. _

_"What is it Ruthy?" He asked._

_"Bays said Jamie is coming home soon! Is that true?" She asked, eyes filled with happiness. _

_The man chuckled and looked over his should at Bailey, "Well if she say's it's true then it is."_

_"Yaaay!" The small girl shouted excitedly. _

_"See, I told you so!" Bailey laughed, grabbing up her sister and twirling her._

_"I know, but I wanted to make sure!" Bailey grinned and placed Ruthy back on the ground._

_"Now run along," She said, patting the girls butt, "Go tell Lucy to get ready for dinner." _

_Ruthy pouted before hurrying away. Bailey smiled and turned back to her father._

_"I'm almost done with dinner Pops. Pizza is in the oven!" He smiled back and pulled her into a tight hug._

_"You're the best daughter a man could ask for, Bays. I love you."_

_"I love you too, Daddy." She replied, hugging him tighter._

* * *

><p>"Wake up!" Bailey mumbled incoherently and rolled over.<p>

"I said wake up, Bailey Byrne! I can't believe you fell asleep! What would have happened if we had gotten attacked!" Bailey rubbed her eyes and sat up.

Jessica was inches from her face, glaring heatedly. Bailey grimaced and pushed the woman away forcefully.

"Shut up."

"That's it! You need to learn to respect others!" Jessica hollered before grabbing Bailey by the hair.

"Get off me bitch!" Bailey shouted, throwing a fist in the woman's direction.

She missed and before she could defend herself a fist collided with her eye. Seconds later the weight of her step-mother was gone and Bailey was still swinging.

"Calm down Bays!" Dick boomed, twisting and dropping Jessica behind him.

"She hit me!" Bailey shouted, holding her eye tightly.

"I can see that," Dick grunted, "Why did you attack her Jess?"

The blonde woman sighed and stood up, brushing herself off.

"Bailey fell asleep. I'm tired of her acting like the world should revolve around her. We could have died, all of us because of her."

Dick sighed and turned back towards Bailey, his face said it all.

"Bays, if ya was tired ya shoulda said sumthin'."

"I wasn't. I just fell asleep." She mumbled, feeling ashamed that Dick seemed disappointed.

"Aight, go git sum sleep. I'll keep watch."

Bailey huffed at Jessica and walked towards her tent. She could hear the two of them arguing, at least Dick was trying to vouch for her, telling Jessica it could have been any one of them to fall asleep and that he had on an occasion. As Bailey's head hit her pillow she couldn't help but cry.

* * *

><p>"You slept in today. Woah! What happened to your face?"<p>

"Oh shut it Jason." Bailey grumbled.

During the night her eye had gone from sore to extreamly painful and had closed shut. Bailey hadn't seen it but she was sure it was dark purple and disgusting looking. Jason gave her a funny look but obliged her as he turned back to his book. The rest of the day went by about the same. Bailey and Jessica ignored each other and everyone gave them the space to do so. By around, what Bailey guessed to be 1 the camp had decided to pack up and head out, maybe they could find some sort of shelter for the night. They were also running low on food and drinking water, so with that they decided to leave.

* * *

><p>"Ya couldn't make me stay in there fer a billion dollars." Dick grumbled at the rest of the group who had gathered around the entrance of Wal-Mart.<p>

There hadn't been many of the undead outside of it so they figured the inside couldn't be much worse. Jason snorted and took another step forward.

"Look, Dick, I know you're from around here and you think sleeping outside is our best bet but we're not only tired but hungry and thirsty."

"Then we should git supplies an' leave. It ain't safe bein' cooped up. I'm tellin' ya'll." He replied.

"Well then you can sleep outside and we'll head in. How's that sound? You can keep watch like a good boy." Jason snapped.

"Stop, he isn't a dog Jason." Lisa mumbled.

"We'll he's hell bent on acting like one." And with that Jason shoved the door open and walked inside.

The others kept their head's down apologetically as they followed in after him. Dick felt sick, these people were heading for danger, he could feel it in his gut. When everyone but Bailey had filed in he stared at her, pleading.

"Come on Bays. Not ya too. It ain't safe."

"Why don't you just come in?" She asked forcefully, "Just one good night's sleep. There are display beds and food and water. Hell maybe we could find a bottle of wine and just forget about the world for one night. I'm sure everyone wants you to join in. What do you say?"

Dick stared at the young woman for a while before shaking his head no, "It's uh feelin' I got. I can't."

Bailey smiled sadly, "Alright, I understand. But if you change your mind you know you're welcome. Without you half of us wouldn't be here."

Dick watched as she walked into the store before heading to his truck, "Then why won't ya'll listen?"

* * *

><p>""2008", a great year." Bailey couldn't help but laugh.<p>

"2008 huh? Now why's that?" She asked, taking the wine bottle from Katie's hand.

"Well, Obama was elected President for starters." Bailey chuckled and took a swig before passing it off to Katie's twin, Kyle.

"I lost my virginity to Sarah Matthers." Kyle said grinning.

"You did not!" Katie howled, slapping him on the shoulder.

"Alright, alright. It was Sarah Cowley."

"That gross one with the unibrow?" Katie asked, laughing and taking another drink.

"She didn't have a unibrow!" Kyle protested but fell silent and blushed.

Bailey grinned at the two, "I rented my first apartment!"

"Boooring." Katie laughed.

Bailey laughed too, "Yeah, I guess in hindsight it really is boring huh? But I was proud of it."

"Well how about we open two more bottles and have a toast!" Katie grinned, passing one to her brother then Bailey.

"A toast to what? The world is a fucked up place now." Kyle groaned, but opened his bottle.

"I'll attest to that." Bailey agreed.

"You two are such Debbie Downers but I guess that works! To the world being a fucked up place!" Katie said, raising her bottle.

Bailey and Kyle followed suit, "To the world being fucked!"

* * *

><p>Bailey couldn't remember a time when she had been more drunk. It wasn't something she could eagerly claim to doing often and when she did her limit was normally one or two drink's so she could take care of her friends. She was an embarrassment to Irishmen everywhere. Bailey giggled and cuddled deeper into her sleeping bag as Katie's snores next to her lulled her to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Screaming, that's what woke Bailey. Loud and horrible screaming. She struggled against her sleeping bag but the alcohol in her system made it difficult. She called out to Katie and Kyle who were both struggling to get up as well. Bailey finally freed her upper body when she was pulled to her feet. She clutched onto the person tightly.<p>

"What's happening?" She mumbled, slurring slightly.

"I don't know." Kyle replied, helping her step out of the sleeping bag.

"We should go and see." Katie whispered back, standing on the other side of her brother.

The three made their way towards the sounds, huddled together for support. It only got worse when they heard what sounded like gunfire.

"I'm going to go on ahead, you two stay here. Stay hidden." Kyle said, shoving the two towards a rack of clothing.

Bailey clutched Katie as the two sat down, her head was still swirling and her stomach didn't feel much better. Katie smoothed her hair out, but as Bailey heard another scream she threw up. It landed on her knees and she felt sick again as she stood quickly to get it off. Katie tried pulling her back down but Bailey was becoming hysterical.

"Shh. Kyle told us to keep hidden. Bays, calm down. Come on." Katie urged, grabbing the young woman's hand and pulling her back down.

"I-I feel sick." Bailey said and threw up again.

Katie wrinkled her nose at the vomit the ran down Baileys chin and shirt. She pulled one of the dresses off the clothing rack and attempted to clean her off the best she could as Kyle came racing around the corner. He passed where the girls were hidden and kept running. Katie froze, watching him.

"D-did he just leave us?" Katie asked, tears prickling behind her eyes.

Bailey wanted to comfort her but didn't think it was in her ability to do so at the present moment. The screaming didn't stop but the sound of gun shot's did. They were out of ammo, that or they were dead. Bailey didn't want to think about it. She didn't want to think about anyone dying and she most certainly didn't want to think about how Dick had been right.

"Bays! Katie!" Someone shouted and the two turned to see Kyle and Dick.

Katie launched herself from their hiding place to hug Kyle around the neck. He hugged his sister back as Dick helped Bailey to her feet. He wrinkled his nose as he steadied her.

"Yer okay?" He asked tentively.

"Fine."

"I though you left us." Katie accused, tears finally leaking.

"I wouldn't leave you Katie, there are Undead everywhere. I just didn't want to lead them to you if they followed me." Kyle reassured.

"Speakin' of which. We should leave, now!" Dick yelled, shoving Bailey towards the doors as a horde of undead came around the corner.

"What about the others?" Katie yelled, pulling Bailey with her while they ran.

Bailey already knew the answer and it did nothing but make her feel more sick. There weren't any others, everyone was dead. It was the four of them versus the huge mass following. Bailey knew they would be lucky if it was just them in the end. Dick grunted and Bailey took it as her confirmation to Katie's question.

"Head fer mah truck." Dick said as he handed Kyle the keys.

Everyone froze and Bailey knew, she just _knew_ what he was going to do but couldn't stop him. She reached to pull him back to her as he ran at the horde behind them. Kyle was quick, arm wrapping around her waist as he pulled her off her feet.

"LET ME GO! DICK! NOO! GET BACK HERE!" But it was too late.

Bailey struggled the whole way outside and only calmed down when Katie smacked her across the cheek.

"I'm sorry Bailey! But we need to get out of here! Dick would have wanted you to live!" Katie cried, shoving her into the passengers side of the truck.

The twins went around to the drivers side and Katie slid into the middle but Kyle didn't make to get in.

"Come on Kyle! We need to leave now!" Katie yelled, pulling on her brothers arm.

"I can't," He said, pulling up his sleeve to reveal a large wound, "I got bit, you need to get out of here okay? I can't come. Go! Please!"

And with that he shoved the key's into his twin's outstretched hand and slammed the door closed.

"No! Kyle! Come on!" She struggled against the door of the truck but Kyle kept it closed.

"Just go! You can't die too!" He yelled, pleading.

"I love you." Katie whimpered, holding her hand against the glass.

Kyle smiled and placed his hand to mirror hers, "I love you too sissy."

Bailey brought her knees to her chest and felt her heart break as Katie started the engine. Tears poured down both girls cheeks as the backed away from everything that they had left.

* * *

><p>"I remember Dick talking about a quarry near where our old camp was." Bailey said quietly.<p>

The girls had been driving all night and were starting to run low on gas. Katie gave her a half smile but it looked pathetic as tears still rolled down her cheeks. Bailey sighed and put her head back into her hand, careful not to brush her eye. It hurt more now that she had been crying. The truck rumbled quietly and with the alcohol still in her system Bailey yawned.

"You can go to sleep," Katie said, "I'll wake you when we get closer. Though I don't know if we have the gas to make it."

Bailey smiled slightly, "Alright. Thank you."

"No problem." Katie answered.

* * *

><p>Waking up alone when someone was supposed to be with you was scary but waking up alone when the world was what it was, was terrifying. Bailey rubbed her good eye carefully and looked around the truck but didn't see Katie anywhere. The sun was blaring above and Bailey groaned when she opened the door, realizing it was just as hot outside as it was inside the truck.<p>

"Kaatie!"

No response. Not even a bird stirred. It left Bailey feeling more alone.

"Katie come on out! It isn't funny!"

Still nothing. Bailey took in her surroundings and noticed the truck was parked on a gravelly road. Tall trees were growing on either side of it and for a minute Bailey allowed herself to bask in nature. It was surprising that everything around her was still alive and well. It made what was happening seem so much more unreal.

"Come on Katieee!" Bailey yelled again, this time getting angry.

"I'm going to leave you here if you don't answer me!" Bailey threatened.

Nothing. Bailey decided to make good on her threat. Maybe if Katie really thought she was going to leave she would come out from hiding. Bailey slammed the passenger door shut and walked around the front of the vehicle. She kept her eyes open for any sign of her companion but didn't see her. When she got into the drivers seat she noticed a note lying on the dashboard. She reached for it with shaky hands and began reading.

_"Bailey, I haven't known you for long but I'm glad we met. You're a wonderful person and very strong. I, on the other hand, am not. I can't live without my brother. He's all I have in the world. I hope that if there is a God he forgives me for what I have done but it is hard to believe anything anymore. While you were asleep I got fuel and filled up the truck as well. I also found a map and Dick had circled areas, one being the quarry. You shouldn't be far now, just keep driving. I hope you forgive me for leaving you all alone but it had to be done. I pray to see you stay strong. Goodbye, Katie." _

Bailey's hand covered her mouth tightly and she tried not to cry. She was alone. All alone in a world gone to shit. She stumbled from the truck and threw up again. The smell hit her nose and it burned. Between last nights vomit and sweat and her vomit now, she was filthy. Disgusting. She clutched the note closer to her and began walking. She couldn't be in that truck, she needed fresh air. She needed water. She needed to escape everything.

* * *

><p>"Just a little farther." Bailey urged herself.<p>

She had been walking for what felt like forever. The vomit on her clothes was dried and flaking and her red hair was matted with sweat and dirt. Emotionally she was drained but she just kept telling herself to be strong. He father always thought she was strong and her siblings. Hell even Dick and Katie thought she was strong, she might as well prove everyone right.

But as the road just seemed to go on forever she didn't know if she could keep it up. She just wanted to lie in the grass, under some trees and rest. Maybe never get up again. That thought continued pushing itself to the forefront of her mind. That's when she heard it. A loud wailing sound. She couldn't quit pinpoint where it was coming from but it sounded like a car alarm. Maybe it was?

Bailey stopped in her tracks and turned around as the sound got louder. Down the road a ways a red sports car was speeding in her direction.

"I'm delusional." Bailey whispered, blinking a few times.

But as the car got closer it didn't disappear but Bailey did. She rushed into the trees, hiding away as it passed. The sound hurt her ears and she cursed under her breath at the idea of it drawing more undead. They seemed to be attracted to loud noises. Not another 3 minutes later into her hiding did a huge cube truck come into her line of view as well. It seemed to be driving slower, more cautiously and she could see two men in the front when it drove by. As it turned around the corner and out of view Bailey stood, brushing off dirt and leaves.

"Should I follow?" Bailey asked herself.

They were headed into the direction of the quarry Dick had circled. Maybe they had a group set up there? Were they normal? Or were they crazy? Bailey's group had ran into another group once and it hadn't been pretty. They had tried to steal their supplies and one of her companions had ended up killed as a result. But she didn't have anything on her for them to steal and she was pretty sure if they tried to harm her she could at least run for the trees.

Bailey slowly walked out of the tree line just as the car alarm was shut off. She glanced around herself again to make sure no other cars were coming before preparing to follow. The walk was difficult in the heat and the road was at a slight incline, making it all the harder. The gravel jumped around her feet, catching in her shoes. As she rounded the corner that the cars disappeared behind she gasped. The quarry was filled with clean looking water and that's all she needed to see as her feet sent her running.

Water. The water was her only goal.

"WALKER!" Someone shouted and Bailey stopped her run, skidding into the gravel and falling.

Bailey groaned holding her elbow and pulled her hand away to see it covered in blood. She could faintly hear the sound of feet pounding behind her and turned just in time. Above her stood a few men holding quickly grabbed weapons. She choked and coughed, shoving herself away from them, through the dirt. They all seemed confused and the one with brown hair stepped forward, gun in hand.

"Y-you're alive?" He asked.

Bailey nodded, struggling to lift herself up off the ground.

"You're injured. You been bit?" The one with black hair asked.

"No. I fell. You surprised me."

The one with brown hair laughed, "You surprised us. We thought you were a Walker."

Bailey coughed again, feeling extreamly awkward, "Walker?"

"Yeah, Zombies. You know? Those dead things eating people?" An Asian kid answered.

"The Undead. You call them Walkers?"

"Yeah..."

Bailey gripped the bottom of her shirt and frowned, looking down. The others followed her gaze and the Asian kid was the first to say something.

"Is that vomit? And what happened to your eye?" Bailey bit her lip, tears pushing behind her eyes.

"I-"

"Rick!" A feminine voice shouted and Bailey hugged herself tightly.

The man with brown hair turned towards a pretty woman who was followed by others. Bailey suddenly felt very self conscious. These people probably wouldn't take her in with the way she looked, they probably thought _she_ was a freak. The brunette stopped short and surveyed her. Again the tears threatened to make an appearance and Bailey desperately tried to keep them back.

'Be strong.' She told herself.

"Rick, stop interrogating her! She looks like she could use a bath and a good meal. Would you like that...?"

"Bailey." She whispered.

"Bailey," The woman said, smiling, "I'm Lori. Now lets get you some new clothes and a bath. How's that sound?"

"Euphoric." And at Lori's kindness Bailey did cry.

* * *

><p>Bailey sat with the group, keeping quiet but listening to Rick explain what had happened to him since he had awoken from a coma in the hospital. She tried to imagine if it had been her but figured she would have died pretty quickly. What had happened had shaken her enough, waking from a coma to find everything gone would have been so much worse.<p>

"So where are you from?" Bailey lifted her head to see everyone staring at her.

"Chicago." She mumbled and everyone seemed pretty surprised.

"How did you end up in Georgia?" Glenn asked and Bailey was reminded of the first time her step-mother and herself had found their group.

"My family and I were on our way to Florida to pick up my brother from the Marines." Bailey could feel every person asking with their eyes.

"No, no one in my family is alive. I don't know about Jamie but my sisters, father and step-mother I'm sure about."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Rick spoke up and Bailey could tell he felt a bit guilty about his story to find his family.

"It's alright."

"So how did you survive? Were you in a group or...?" The dark haired man, named Shane, asked.

"I was with a group about your size until last night..." Bailey replied, feeling sick again.

"What happened?" He asked and Bailey wasn't sure if he knew he was being insensitive.

"We got attacked, there were two of us until this morning..."

Shane looked like he was going to again ask what happened but the elderly man named Dale spoke first.

"I'm truly sorry for your loses."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>"You can sleep in the RV if you like." Dale offered when everyone had decided to go to bed.<p>

"I-I don't want to intrude." Bailey mumbled.

"Really, I don't mind. You look like you could use a good night's sleep." He said, smiling at her.

"Thank you, really. For everything, to everyone. You have all been so kind to me." She said, smiling lightly.

"It's no problem dear. Sleep well. Goodnight."


	4. Hurt

Bailey woke the next day to a still sore eye and her elbow hurt when she tried to stretch it out. On the table next to the bed was a tall glass of water which she graciously drank down. The sun leaked through the curtains so she figured it had to be at least after 10am. The past two days had really shaken her up. Everything she cared about was now gone, Dick, Kyle, Katie...

"God..." Bailey sobbed, bringing her hands up to her face.

Poor Katie. Bailey blamed herself entirely. Maybe if she had stayed awake she wouldn't have gone off and...

Bailey cried harder. It _was_ her fault. She should have been there for her, she should have told her that they had each other, that everything would be okay in the end. She should have done something, _anything_. But she had failed her. Just like she had failed her family. Just like she had failed to trust Dick. Everyone was dead and it was her fault. She should have died with them. She wasn't worth the sacrifice that Dick had made. She was worthless.

Baileys internal rant was cut short when she heard yelling from outside. She didn't want to be nosy but her curiosity got the best of her and she climbed from the covers, heading to the open door of the RV. She wasn't quit sure what she was expecting to see but this definitely was not it. The other's from the night before were all there forming a loose circle around three men. She recognized Rick and Shane but had no clue who the third was. He was dirty and sweating, he also didn't seem too happy as he sat on the ground. Lori turned to look at her but put her hand up when she went to ask what was going on.

"Nothin'." She whispered lowly, turning her eyes back on the men.

"What I did was not on a whim," Rick started, "Yer brother does not work an' play well with others."

"It's not Ricks fault." Bailey turned her head towards T-Dog as he spoke up.

"I had the key," He said glancing around, "I dropped it."

"You couldn' pick it up?" The man on the ground snapped angrily.

"Well, I dropped it down the drain." The man snorted, looking back at the ground.

Bailey didn't quite know what was going on but she figured it had to do with the man Rick had mentioned cuffing to the roof. And if that assumption was correct then the man on the ground was probably the brother Dale had warned against. He huffed and stood up, glaring at T-Dog.

"If that's supposed ta' make me feel better it don'." Bailey winced internally.

She imagined if it was her brother and knew that what she had heard would have only made her feel worse. The man began walking away, still eyeing T-Dog.

"Well maybe this will." Bailey could tell that had caught his attention.

"I chained the door to the roof so the Geeks couldn't git at 'im. With a padlock." Bailey couldn't see the mans face but she could see the way he put his head down, as if thinking it over.

"It's gotta count for somethin'." Rick said and the man turned around to face him.

Bailey could feel her heart ache as she caught a glimpse of his face. He rubbed the back of his hand over his eye before swinging his arm at them, as if throwing something.

"The hell with alla ya'll. Jus' tell me where he is," He said, voice wrought with emotion, "So's I can go git 'em."

"He'll show you." Lori said.

Bailey glanced at her, suddenly feeling awkward that everyone was looking in her general direction. She tried to shrink back into the RV but figured blending in would possibly be her best bet against drawing attention.

"Isn' that right?"

Rick glanced away from her before nodding his head. He looked around for a second, as if to gather his thoughts before speaking to the man before him.

"I'm goin' back."

Lori turned to walk into the RV and Bailey made room for her to squeeze past. Bailey kept her eyes on the dirty, angry man as he began walking away, passing Rick in the process. She figured everything was over and the others around her assumed the same. She turned back to look at Lori, who gave her a weak smile.

"So much drama on your first day at camp. Sorry about that." She said, fiddling with a wash rag on the table.

"It's okay." Bailey said.

She didn't want to be nosy and obviously Lori was upset but she figured one simple question wouldn't be the end of the world. It was pretty much at the point already.

"So who was that?"

"Huh? Oh, that's Daryl. Merle's brother. I'd stay away from 'im if I were you."

* * *

><p>"It's hot, huh?" The Asian kid, Glenn, asked as a means of conversation.<p>

"Yeah." Bailey agreed.

"You don't talk much do you?" He asked again.

Bailey shook her head and sighed. She hadn't really been much of a help all day, keeping to herself in and around the RV. Dale and Glenn had been nice enough, trying to get her to talk but she just didn't feel like it. Lori had had told her about how the group divided the work but with what she had been through over the past few days, she had told her to rest. Everyone else seemed nice enough, giving her smiles that she couldn't return and it made her feel guilty. Guilty that she couldn't even return a smile.

"What's wrong with me?" Bailey whispered to herself as she sat against the RV.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" Glenn asked, eyes looking hopeful.

Bailey shook her head no and stood up, brushing the dirt off the back of the jeans she was lent. They were a bit big, resting low on her hips but the large T-Shirt she was given covered her well. She glanced up to see Rick dressed in his sheriff's outfit, Shane following close behind.

"Well look, I-I don't, okay Rick, so could you just-could you throw me a bone here, man? Could you just tell me why, why would you risk your life for a douchebag like Merle Dixon?" Shane asked, pleadingly.

"Hey. Choose yer words more carefully." Daryl snapped, pointing the bolts of his crossbow at Shane.

Shane glanced at Daryl, "Ah no, I did. douchebag's what I meant."

Bailey frowned, taking a step closer towards them. Rick turned to face Shane and Shane looked back at his friend.

"Merle Dixon," He ground out, "Guy wouldn't give you a glass of water if you were dyin' of thirst."

"What he would or wouldn't do doesn't interest me, _I_ can't let a man die of thirst, me. Thirst, and exposure. We left him like an animal caught in a trap, that's no way for anything to die, let alone a human being." Rick said, turning away from Shane.

"So you an' Daryl. That's your big plan?" Lori asked.

To Bailey she sounded skeptical. She couldn't blame her. Two men against countless 'Walkers' just to go and rescue one man, the odds weren't good but she knew Rick thought he was doing the right thing. Fixing his mistake of leaving him there in the first place. If it had been her brother she would have demanded that Rick made it right.

Rick turned around, looking towards Glenn as if to ask him if he would come too. So it would be Daryl, Glenn and Rick. Three was better than two.

"Awh, come on." Glenn said, looking away.

Bailey caught his eye for a second, he didn't look very enthusiastic.

"You know the way, you've been there before. In and out, no problem. You said so yourself," Rick urged, "It's not fair of me to ask, I know that. But I'd feel a lot better with you along. I know she would too."

Rick glanced at Lori and Bailey noticed that it indeed did _not_ make her feel better. Lori looked ready to kill. Glenn sighed again, glanced around as if one of us would give him the answer.

"That's just great, now yer gunna risk us three men, huh?"

"Four." T-Dog said.

Daryl looked up at him from cleaning his bolts and snorted, "Mah day jus' gets better an' better, don' it?"

"You see anybody else here steppin' up to save your brothers cracker ass?" T-Dog questioned and it struck a nerve.

Bailey glanced around the group noticing that no one _was_ stepping up. Rick and T-Dog had volunteered but Glenn had been asked. She sighed, struggling with herself. She knew that if it was _her_ brother she would be begging people to go. Demanding it even. She wouldn't be happy until every able-bodied person was getting ready to save him

"Why you?" Daryl questioned.

"You wouldn't even begin to understand. You don't speak my language."

And because of that her mouth spoke before her brain told her to.

"I'll go."

That had gotten everyone's attention. Bailey cleared her throat and twisted her fingers into the hem of her shirt.

"If it was my brother I would want other people to go." She clarified.

This time Daryl laughed sarcastically and Shane frowned. Rick attempted a smile at the generosity but she could see it in his eyes, he didn't want her coming along.

"And who are you? Orphan Annie?" Daryl hissed and Bailey was taken aback.

His words stung harsher than he even knew. She almost wanted to take what she back but she didn't, reminding herself that it wasn't him who she was going to save. Rick glared at Daryl and Andrea quickly threw in her two cents.

"You're an ass, you know that? Almost all of us here are orphans now Daryl. No need in bring up bad memories for some."

Bailey smiled weakly.

"I don't think it's a good idea, Bailey," Rick said, to break the tension, "You've been through a lot these past few days. You should just stay here and rest."

"I want to help. I owe it to you all. I owe it to my group."

Rick sighed and Bailey knew she had won.

"That's five." Dale said, glancing at the young woman.

"It's not just five. You're putting every single one of us at risk. Just know that Rick," Shane said, pointing at him, "I mean come on. You saw that Walker, he was here. It was in camp. They're moving out of the cities, coming back. We need every able-bodied we got, we need them here. We need them to protect camp."

Rick didn't look too bothered, "Seem's to me what'ch you need most here are more guns."

"Right." Glenn spoke up.

"Guns? Wait, what guns?" Shane questioned.

"Six shot guns, two high powered rifles, there's over a dozen hand guns. I cleaned out the cage back at the station before I left. I dropped the bag in Atlanta when I got swarmed. It's just sittin' there on the street, waitin' to be picked up."

"Ammo?" Shane asked.

Bailey could feel Shane questioning his belief. Should he support Rick in going back for not only Merle Dixon but for protection. Bailey had only been there a day and she'd only seen a few guns. She briefly thought of her group. They hadn't had many guns but everyone carried at least a few melee. They had found that out that gun's weren't always the best weapon. Especially when it came to coming across other survivors.

"Seven-hundred rounds. Assorted." Rick replied.

"You went through _hell_ to find us," Lori interrupted, "Y-you just got here. A-an you're going to turn around and leave."

"Dad, I-I don't want you to go."

Bailey bit her lip when Carl spoke up. Tears that hadn't been there seconds before, sprang behind her eyes and she struggled not to make a sound. She could practically hear Ruthy saying the same thing to their father not weeks before. Rick seemed to be struggling with himself now.

"To hell with the guns. Shane is right," Lori snapped, "Merle Dixon? He's not worth one of yer lives. Even with guns thrown in."

Rick walked forward and Lori stood up, "Tell me. Make me understand."

"I owe a debt. To a man I met and his lil-little boy. Lori. If they hadn't taken me in, I'd 'ave died. It's because of them that I made it back to you at all. They said they'd follow me to Atlanta. They'll walk into the same trap that I did if I don't warn them."

"What's stoppin' ya?"

"The Walkie-Talkie. The one in the bag I dropped. He's got the other one. And our plan was to connect when they got closer."

"Is it our Walkies?" Shane asked.

"Yeahh."

"So use the CV, what's wrong with that?" Andrea asked and Bailey silently agreed.

"The CV's fine. It's the Walkies that suck, they're crap. Date back to the '70's. Don't match any other band width or scanners in our car."

"I need that bag." Rick pleaded with his wife.

She looked away and he walked towards Carl. Bailey imagined how hard this was for him.

"Okay?" He asked and Carl nodded his head.

* * *

><p>Bailey was seated in the passengers seat of the cube truck and Glenn was driving.<p>

"You sure you're going to be okay?" Glenn asked.

"I'll be fine." She assured.

Daryl snorted from behind her and she shot him a dirty look.

"You better be, 'cause I ain't gunna save your lily ass."

"I wouldn't want you to Ricky Bobby."

Daryl gave her a look and Glenn tried to keep from laughing. Apparently patience wasn't one of his virtues and he leaned over them, slamming the heel of his boot on the horn.

"Come on, le's go!" He shouted at the others.

"I should probably let Rick sit up front, huh?" Bailey asked Glenn.

The kid shrugged so she decided to follow her gut. She climbed over the seats of the truck and sat down next to T-Dog. Moments later Rick got into the truck and Daryl pulled the back shut.

* * *

><p>"Better be okay," Daryl growled glancing at T-Dog, "That's my only word on the matter."<p>

"I told you, the Geeks can't get at him. Only thing that's going to get through that door is us."

Bailey glanced between the two as Glenn slowed the truck to a stop.

"We walk from here." He said, turning to look at them.

Bailey felt her stomach drop to her feet. The gravity of the situation finally setting in. The five of them were about to head into a crowded city full of walkers all for one man and a few guns. She couldn't help it as her stomach heaved and she leaned away from them to get sick. Daryl's face drew up and he jumped to his feet along with T-Dog.

"Tha's disgusting." He muttered.

"Sorry." Bailey mumbled, flushing red with embarrassment.

They excited the cube truck and once they were outside Bailey took in her surroundings. A long set of train tracks led into the city, led straight to what she hoped wouldn't be their demise.

* * *

><p>"Keep silent." Rick said as they entered the large department building.<p>

There had been very few walkers on their way there and Bailey hoped that not many more would be inside. A few feet into the first floor and Rick through up his hand, signaling for everyone to stop. He looked towards Daryl and made a hand gesture towards what he could see. Bailey stood on tip toe and caught sight of long brown hair. Daryl crouched down, making his way towards the undead woman, crossbow at the ready. When he deemed himself close enough he backed away, preparing to shoot.

"Damn," He whispered, "Yer one ugly skank."

And that was it. He put his weapon to eye level and the bolt went right through her head. Bailey heard a squellshing sound as Daryl pulled the arrow from the woman's head and gripped Glenn's shirt for comfort.

"You okay?" He whispered.

"Wasn't prepared." She answered back.

Glenn nodded his head and they continued on their way through the maze of clothing racks and jewelry cases.

* * *

><p>T-Dog had been right when he said the padlock would keep the walkers out but none of them had been prepared for what they found on that roof.<p>

"No! No!" Daryl shouted, emotion strangling his voice, "No!"

Bailey took one look at the bloody hand and got sick for a second time that day. The sound of her retching only masked by Daryl's screams of 'No!'.


End file.
